Lego, Cake, and games that go bOOm
by LadyKakira
Summary: After one night where an old friend invites L, Near, and Matt, life for this girl could possibly never be the same. One shot.


Cake, Lego and games that go bOOm!

Parings: LxOC NearxOC MattxOC (MattxOc rated G/ with some language)

Summary: My friend, Shana, wanted me to write a story with me her and my sister in it with Death Note Chars, and since im trying

to get her to be a Near fan, which she obviously is, im going to write it for her.

Edit one: omg i can't believe that after this year or so or however long it was i messed up on something i have never messed up on before: point of freaking view. I understand that i was young and new to writing ffs, but that is no reason to completely ruin one of my favorite self written ffs. so yeah, i'm going over it and majorly editing it. i still love reading it every once in a while.  
ps. i was planning on turning this into a series. i seriously almost finished writing a chapter two and I loved it too. and then i lost it because i think i deleted it on my comp and it isn't in my account anymore. The series was supposed to go in to this freakishly supernatural thing about what happens after a user of a death note is killed. it was mind tripping. i still want it back. but the chapter i was writing was based on a flash back in wammys, which would have left to a very dramatic ending. i still wish i freaking wrote it. maybe since im older, if only by a little, i can bring some life back into it without effing things up. heck, its the summer. maybe ill have time now.

Hokay so: L, Near and Matt are invited to go visit another Detective who moved away from Whammy's house, which is also an old friend. When this other mysterious detective invites her younger sister and her friend, also from Whammy's, things get a little out of hand.

Romance/Humor , rated T but i will change it to M if it does become M.

Disclaimer: IF I FREAKING OWNED DEATH NOTE, L would be wearing a dress and would be my camera whore. And be they would all live in the BoW Chika Wow wow republic and live under shana's rule. I also do not own Lego or Guitar Hero (though I own GH2 and my sister, Ariel(Alvira) just bought GH3.), nor do I own Killer Queen, Queen does.

But I do own my new Special fancy SLR Camera that i got for christmas for photography class next semester, boo yah. Happy Holidays!

---  
A triple date? Hardly, but Kakira just couldnt give up that single chance to see L again. It had been many a year since she and her sister Alvira had seen the quiet young man that Kakira had met while living at Whammy's, and she had noticed lately that she had missed him. Kakira had devolped many L characteristcs since she last saw him, and sub-consciously she realized that it was because her whole being missed him dearly. She began biting her thumb, picking up random objects in unorthadox ways, she also developed eating and sleeping habits she couldnt shake. Kakira then decided that day that she could no longer be kept from seeing his calm, contemplative face. Naturally a phone number that Kakira could call to get in touch with the orphanage was in her possession in case she needed to talk to anyone working or living there. She had called them, asking to get in touch with L, and since the orphanage knew that she was friends with L for a very long time they immediately contacted Watari and asked for L to call his old friend back.

Kakira waited anxiously by the phone, trying not to show it on her face in front of her sister, Alvira who started living with her just recently once it was confirmed that Kakira was unlike herself and had not been sleeping much. Minutes passed by slowly, and Kakira felt awkward as time and space seemed to just stop for one moment. Her sanity was leaving her, and she could barely think, see, or breathe. The room became smaller and smaller, and she felt strangled in such a small area until...

The phone rang. Time started up again, and Kaki sighed in relief, bringing a shaking hand to the phone's reciever and she picked it up, trying her hardest to keep calm.

"...Hello?"

"Kakira." The familliar voice sounded vague to her, and nostalgic memories creeped back into her mind. The voice almost seemed so distant, as if it was almost forgotten.

"...Ryuuzaki! You called back." She replied, and could not help but shove as much emotion into that one simple sentence.

"You seemed pleased to hear from me."

"I havent been myself lately. I guess I've been missing you."

"You guess? I've heard from Watari what you have been up to, Kay-Chan, you have been sleeping less and concentrating too much on your tasks."

"You do the same thing too, L-kun, but I dont see you changing yourself just because what you're doing is very unbefitting." Kaki smiled sarcastically, for she couldnt help smiling even though it was impossible for the caller on the other line to see such a thing, but Kakira had always thought you could hear a smile through the phone, absurd as it sounds.

"But, Kay-Chan, it is unlike you, and you shouldn't be going through such a drastic and unwise change." He replied, same old tone of voice as usual. Nothing ever changed with Ryuuzaki.

"I know. Like I said, I've noticed how much I've missed you lately."

"I understand. We never had kept in contact with each other after I left, but I thought you knew better than to think that I would give you any indication as to where I would be residing, or any means of communication."

"Oh, I know, but L, I miss you." Those words slipped out of her mouth before she could say anything else, and she blushed, feeling like they implied something else. Silence ensued for quite a bit.

"Kakira?"

"Yes, L-Kun?"

"...Have you been working on that case lately, the one that has been broadcasted in the news and everything, right?"

"Night and Day, L-Kun. I know you're supposed to be officially working on it, but I cannot help it but to help you. I have quite a lot of information at my house L, and would like to share it with you."

"I see... would you mind if I came over one night to go over that information with you, Kakira?"

"... Only if you bring Matt and Near." Replied Kakira with a sly smile, "My sister has been bored lately and would like to entertain then with some toys and video games. She'll invite a friend over, too."

"Are you implying that you are inviting _Miss Shana_ over, Kay-Chan?" he said with the most unusual tone, and K could picture him with the most inquisitive face.

"Why, Of Course, Ryuu-kun, who else might I invite?" Smirking, I could hear Alvira laughing hysterically behind me.

---

Kakira crashed onto the couch sighing, finally finished cleaning her entire residence, a condo in a unknown downtown city. She was utterly tired, and could no longer fight to stay conscious. She slowly fell asleep despite protests, sleeping for the first time in three days on coffee and sugar. Every tense muscle in her body relaxed, and she finally gave up all the  
nervousness and anxiety she had harbored for the last few months...

"...Kakira, wake up... we're here...Kakira...?"

"Kakira, get your lazy ass off of the couch and greet our guests!"

Silence ensued for a mere moment until a blood curdling scream was let out, making Kakira jump out of bed and scream as well.

"WHO THE HELL'S ON FIREEE?!" She yelled, looking around. Her eyes shined in pure ecstacy at the sight of the people in front of her. Other than Alvira and Shana who had previously been there before she fell asleep, Three new young men were there, one kid with white hair and a childish smile, one older one with the futuristic glasses on, and one in a plain baggy white shirt and baggy light blue jeans. Three men Kakira knew too well...

"Near, Mello... L." She said, smiling all too warmly. And for once, L smiled too whilst Matt smirked and Near giggled.

"Pleasant dreams, Kakira?" Lawliet asked kindly.

"I havent dreamt for a while now, L."She replied in return.

"You used to always tell me what you dreamed of when we lived at the Orphanage every day."

"Yeah, about falling up and down escalators and falling madly in love with Watari. Absurd, unimportant stuff, L."

"And how you helped me solved that detective case in that _Clue_ book you bought me once for Christmas? I was always secretly peeved about how you couldn't remember how to solve it. It was a darn hard story."

"I solved it last week."Kakira slyly replied.

"You did?" L asked, a glimmer in his eyes you would only see when he heard the word cake, "I gave up after I left Whammy's house. What was the answer?"

"Mustard hid the candlestick in Mary Sue's grave, and left to Cancun so he could not become suspicious and then came back and killed John once John figured it out and killed himself after when he realized it wasn't John but his fiance Kelly. Mustard's Mistress then thought it was Plum who killed Mustard so she killed him and killed herself and everyone thought it was Green."

"Woah."

"I told you it was going to be some wierd drama shit in the end" Kakira smirked. Shana then spoke up.

"I came all this way-" She started

"Two Blocks-" Alvira cut in.

"To play uber-happy-lego-fort-time with some random kid-"

"Near-"

"And have Happy-fun-time"

"Sex."

"NO!" Shana said, and Kakira got the suspicion that Shana was trying not to blush. "Well, maaayyybe."

Kakira smirked.

"Shana, go make Near happy and play some games with him. He's been waiting long enough." She simply implied, and Shana looked completely shocked.

Then she bursted out laughing.

"No!" Kakira blushed "I didn't mean that. Board games. Dice. Lego... just- go make that Lego fort!" Kakira then turned to L and they quietly slipped away to her office, to -ahem- investigate.

Yes, investigate.

Alvira then turned to Matt and simply said "..three"

Matt smiled like a wildman and followed Alvira to her room where the games were kept. A while after you could hear Alvira yelling "FUCK YEAH" as she beat Matt multiple times on expert. The furious tapping of the strum bar was the only other thing you could hear afterwards.

Shana turned to Near, and for once, blushed ever so slightly the young boy would have never noticed. She quickly then grabbed his wrist, and showed him to where all the toys were being kept. Five buckets of lego were also there, and Shana and Near not-so-quietly started building their sanctuary.

"IT WILL BE CALLED SHANA'S OVERLORD SANCTUARY OF THE BOW CHIKA WOW WOW REPUBLIC, AND YOU WILL BE MY FIRST LADY."

"Can we have Toy Tuesdays?"

"...Fineh then. But then there is also Sexual Saturdays."

"B-b-but... todays saturday..." Near shyly said. Shana grinned at that.

---

Kakira quietly explained the findings of the case she was working on, but she secretly yearned to hear L talk directly to her.

"...And with these findings, I found that these procedures could possibly win the case, and maybe even save a life." she concluded.

-

"I SWEAR, I WAS JUST WEARING A SHIRT A MINUTE AGO-" Shana said to a bewildered Alvira. Kakira heard this, and froze.

"WAIT, SHANA, YOURE NOT WEARING A SHIRT NOWW???"

"Good question" Shana then searches for the nearest available peice of clothing, "Socks... lovely."

Kakira shuddered, and turned back to L. For the first time in years, he laughed. Kakira smiled in awe. And in aw.

"Aww."

"...What?"

"Your laugh."

"...and?"

"Its cute."

Silence ensued for a minute as Kakira looked blushingly into Lawliets eyes.

"A lot of things in life would be cute to many people." L finally calmly replied turning back to the computer desk, picking up a fork from a plate of cake Kakira had thoughtfully put out for him.

Kakira looked quizzically at L.

"And then would you be implying that what people think of cuten-" She started, but L interrupted her.

"And, in that case i'm 95 percent sure that you are thinking of myself in more than just a friendly light."

Those words hurt Kakira deeply, and she looked away from him, and focused on the carpet on the floor to keep her from further humiliating herself by showing so much of her feelings, in which case she was sure it was hopeless.

"...and why would you think that, Ryuuzaki-kun?" She simply asked, already knowing the answer.

"You never completely have a hold of your emotions, Kay-chan, I have known that ever since we first met. You also insist on calling of of my features 'cute', and you've been blushing madly for the past minute. Even as I know your face is hidden from me I can clearly assume that its because you're blushing yet again and have chosen to hide it from me."

Kakira turned an even deeper shade of red, but felt ten times as worse inside. Kakira did not take to being emotionally hurt like so, and turned her back to Lawliet in stubborness.

"Kakira..."

"Ooh, you're so right Ryuuzaki. All the time. You just can't wait to tell someone off, even it means-"

"I didn't mean to upset you, its just simply unreasonable for me to have anyone thinking such thoughts about me."

"But I merely said that your laugh was cute, Ryuu-kun, I didnt-"

"-but you implied more than that, Kay-chan, and we both completely know that..." L sighed, and turned away from Kakira, who turned around to stare at him. He obviously looked slightly annoyed, and had started knawing on his thumb in concentration. A minute or so would pass until he talked again, which left Kakira to just sit there in her chair, looking down at the ground hoplessly feeling ever so guilty for causing so much stress.

---

b00m!

"YEAAAH, b00m, HEADSHOT!!!" screamed a fully clothed Shana, who had challenged Near  
to a random shooting game. Both were surprisingly good at the game, being tied in first place, while Alvira and Matt was trying to catch up. Matt growled at the fact he was in last place, and was hitting the buttons very fiercely while a very evil glare was upon his face.

The game's timer was ticking away quickly, and twenty seconds were left. Shana and Near were  
both huddled into opposite corners of the battle area, both ready to strike at any possible moment. Alvira had teamed up on Shana's side, and Matt on Near's, both standing behind their glorious leaders. Shana's face had a pure look of joy on it, whilst Nears face was as calm and calculating as ever. Seconds flew by quickly as time was running out...

---

"IM SO SORRY! I'm SO terribly and honestly SORRY, Ryuuzaki!" The four kids could hear from the end of the hallway. Near, Matt, and Alvira looked towards the door of Alvira's spacious room, and in that mere second of vulnerability Shana was able to take another headshot to both Near and Matt, mentally thanking  
Kaki for having such an emotional breakdown. The timer then quickly ran out before Near and Matt's characters fell dead to the battlegrounds. Near looked flabbergasted, if that word was even real, and looked with mouth open at the predicament displayed on the screen. Matt fell to the floor as well, murmuring unintelligible words of defeat. Alvira and Shana did a victory pose, revelling in thier accomplishments.

---

Tears streaming down her face, Kakira put a hand to hear mouth. She never meant to say that, to yell that, to let her feelings show again. Lawliet looked at her, and for the first time a look of understanding was on his face. He pulled his chair closer to Kakiras tear- sodden one, staring at her closley. Kakira looked up, and whispered from now on.

"_Im so sorry, Ryuu-kun. I should have never done this..._" Desperately fighting back tears, Kakira looked down to the floor again.

"Its okay, Kay-Chan. This whole Kira case is very stressful, its enough for anyone to crack."

"_But you've never cracked, Lawliet, you never stressed out, you-" _It was very rare when someone knew L's real name, but Kakira had known this young man for so long it would have been shocking if she didn't know it. L had once considered Kakira as a successor, but had changed his mind as, of course, Kakira wouldnt be able to handle the emotional pressure. 

"I'm very stressed, Kakira, because of this case. To be honest, I didn't exactly come here to hear information. You have come to both Watari and I's attention as you have been unlike yourself, and I came here to cheer you up. Alvira is always bored and looking for company to play games with, and Near has missed making lego forts with people, and I needed a break from investigating, even if a break meant more investigating. So, thank you, Kakira, for inviting me tonight, I have most certainly enjoyed myself."

Kakira looked up and smiled. L knew he didn't have to point out the obvious facts that Kakira shouldn't simply dote on him like she had been doing. Kakira knew why. The thought struck her deeply, and tears became to form again from the corners of her eyes.

Kakira had then realized that this may be the last case L had to work on.

L had then done the unthinkable.

"Would you like to accompany me to Alvira's room, to play a game of guitar hero?" He unusually asked. Kakira looked up at L, smiling through sparkling tears.

"I'll whoop your sorry ass at Killer Queen Ryuu-Kun."

The two walked out of the office room and down the hall together towards Alviras room. Alvira  
was sitting beside Matt discussing the useless tactics of Kira's killing, while Shana had tied Near to a chair and was feeding him chocolate. Shana smirked slyly as Near commented on how sweet the chocolate was to him, and Shana thought that was so cute she couldnt help attacking him, puling him out of the chair and cuddling him. Matt was jealously eying the delectable chocolate, and so the game system was left untouched until Kakira had set up the game to play GH. She grabbed a guitar controller, and so did L.

Kakira smiled. She felt more loved than cake.

Shana smiled. She felt more loved than anything, including Lego.

Alvira smiled. She could beat Matt at any game. Boo yah.


End file.
